James Carpenter (S3-S1)
James Carpenter has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} James Carpenter is an original character created by JVM. Chapter History Earlier Life James was dropped off at the John F. Kennedy Orphanage on September 11th, 1980, not a month old at the time. He was left in a bundle, the only other item being a samurai sword that seemed left behind. The sword was put into storage, and James was put in a room with three redheaded children. James grew at the orphanage and was schooled and befriend the children: Carol Robertson, Kyle Johnson and Rebecca Johnson. The four became well-known around the orphanage as troublemakers, but excelled at work and were quite intelligent, the Johnsons both being geniuses. A short while later they also befriended Matthew, who eventually became a part of their group. On May 19th 1998, he, Matthew and Carol (Rebecca and Kyle had been let free shortly earlier on their 18th birthday) broke out of the place, months before their birthdays, taking all of their stuff and retrieving the sword from the storage room, before leaving. James and Carol stuck together and kept as partners, while Matthew went his own way, and hid in the woods and ended up killing anyone who discovered them, a grand total of thirteen people. A year later, James was captured and labeled a fugitive from justice. He killed the FBI leaders there and escaped alive and reunited with Carol. Since then they've been on the run together. The Carpenter was a nickname the FBI gave him prior to his capture and identification to the grisly nature of the murders, which was actually as James and Carol didn't want the bodies to be identifiable, and not due to their own twistedness. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One On The Run In late 2006, James was quickly arrested by the FBI and was put on a truck with Carol, Isaac Davis and the Dollman. After he and Carol acquainted themselves with Isaac, they escaped, thanks to the Dollman's destruction of the truck. James and Carol took Isaac with them as they fled to the Johnsons' home, under the aliases of Robert and Peggy Stevens. James and Carol ended up having sex and Carol became pregnant. On Halloween, James, Carol, Kyle, Rebecca and Isaac met up with a former detective named Jenny and incidentally, Matthew. They were quickly ambushed by David Vanson, but local Police Officer McKenzie shot Vanson, defeating him. A few days later James received a box in the mail that contained a ventriloquist's dummy named Slappy. In July 2007, the group, now visiting Camp Crystal Lake, stayed at Higgins Haven, which was attacked by the Count not longer after. James was knocked out during the battle, and only awoke later on, rejoining Carol. Not longer after, their son Kenny was born. Regular Appearance James wears a tattered old hooded, workshirt-like jacket over a black T-shirt. His blue jeans are greatly faded and now gray. His shoes are black. His eyes are blue-gray, and he has wild black hair on his head. He often wears a mask of some kind over the front of his face, such as a torch or hockey mask. Category:Reformed Serial Killers